epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SANTORYU99/Surviving the End
This is a Role-Playing blog made by me, BreZ, and Bobdave. 12 survivors will try to survive a zombie apocalypse by working together and fighting through the undead. Signups we have 12 roles for players to fill BasedAtomic as The Hunter Teddyfail as The Lumberjack Silent Mocker as The Doctor Baby GG as The Cop FlareBlitz47 as The Thief Joeaikman as The Student Epicnail as The Carpenter TP87 as The Tech expert Tkid115 as The Athlete Left 4 speed as The Biker Iamthelegion as The Sailor TheFlamingTorch as The Pilot Each role will have it's own strengths and weaknesses. Ex: The Doctor may not have a weapon, but if another player is hurt, The Doctor can heal them with a first aid kit. Status |-| Inventory= The Hunter: A Rifle w/ 30 bullets, a truck outside the lodge The Lumberjack: An Ax The Doctor: A first aid kit The Athlete: A Baseball bat The Tech Expert: A screwdriver The Cop: A handgun w/ 30 bullets, a squad car outside the police department, the thief's knife The Thief: nothing The Biker: A Motorcycle outside the bar The Carpenter: A Hammer The Sailor: A Fishing rod The Pilot: A Map The Student: A Backpack W/ 10 rations and 20 sheets of stationary |-| Skills= The Hunter: Accuracy The Lumberjack: Strength The Doctor: Medical knowledge The Athlete: Speed The Tech Expert: Technological knowledge The Cop: Speed The Thief: Speed The Biker: Strength The Carpenter: Weapon and vehicle repair The Sailor: Nautical knowledge The Pilot: Flight knowledge The Student: Speed Mission 1: The beginning of the end |-| St. Kenneth Hospital= An athlete broke his leg a couple of weeks ago and is now starting to recover. His doctor was removing his cast when the alarm went off, now they need to get out of the hospital alive. |-| Albany County Forest= A hunter and a lumberjack were sharing a drink at a hunting lodge when there was a knock at the door, the hunter looked through the window and saw something that wasn't a man nor an animal, and it's blocking the exit. The Lumberjack breaks the door down with his ax, the zombie outside the door is now looking directly at him. He pulls back his ax, and chops the zombies head off. |-| Orouboros Inc.= A tech expert was called into the office to repair a computer when all of a sudden the lights went out and alarms started going off, now he needs to get out of there and into safety. The Tech Expert says "Hey whoever did this: NOT FUNNY!" He get's no response. The Tech Expert thinks about how to turn on the lights. The breaker is in the basement, but he is on floor 9. The Tech Expert goes down the stairs. He stops because there's a zombie just below him. The Tech Expert silently walks towards the zombie and stabs it in the head with his screwdriver. The Tech Expert walks down to the basement. The Tech Expert looks around for a breaker and hears a soft groan. |-| A.C.P.D= A couple days ago, a thief was caught mugging somebody and was brought into custody here. All of the other cops are on duty, so there's only one cop left to watch him. The Cop releases the Thief from his jail cell. |-| The Broken Bottle= A biker had to use the restroom and when he was done he opened the door to find a bunch of walking corpses. The Biker says "Holy crap.... Who the hell did this shit?" and then lights a cigarette. The zombies know that he's in the bathroom and are now trying to knock down the door. The Biker says "Shit. I indeed am not drunk. Welp." then he grabs a toilet plunger and stands on the toilet bowl, preparing for a fight. The zombies break the door open. The Biker says "SON OF A BITCH!" and then uses the handle end of the plunger to pierce the eyes straight into the brain of the first zombie he sees. It works, so he trys again on another zombie, but misses. He backs up to the wall of the bathroom and looks around, he sees a window from the corner of his eye. The Biker rips the window off it's hinges and smashes it into the cosest zombie, it worked but now the window is smashed. The Biker drops the window frame and climbs out the window. The Biker tries to start his motorcycle, but he left his keys in he bar. The Biker says "Damn it." then goes back into the bar. The Biker is now surrounded by 7 zombies. The Biker runs for the keys and grabs them, but a zombie bites his shoulder before he can escape. The Biker yells "AAAAAHHHH SHIT!" and pushes the zombie off of him and then runs out the door and leaves on his motorcycle. |-| Albany Apartments= A carpenter, a sailor, a pilot, and a student are all trapped in their apartments, trapped by something they've never seen before. The Student packs all of the food in his apartment(10 rations) and some stationary(20 sheets) into his backpack. The student checks his windows and finds a fire escape. The Pilot checks his windows and finds a fire escape. He looks at his map for an airport, and finds Albany International airport. The Carpenter checks his windows, there is no fire escape. The Student put's on his backpack and climbs down the fire escape. The Pilot climbs down the fire escape. The Sailor calls out for someone, the Carpenter hears him. The Carpenter shouts back to the sailor. The Sailor checks for any other ways out of his apartment, he can't find any. Category:Blog posts